


Something More than Envy

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie's home for good, F/F, Fix It, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Leah sees green.





	Something More than Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 3 of the Weekly Berena Fix: jealousy 
> 
> Thank you as always to Iordio

“I’m sorry, she did what!” The disbelief evident in Bernie’s voice.

“She tried to kiss me in the office. On the couch!”

“Wait, you have a couch in your office?”

“Oh, um yes, I’m not really sure how it happened, it just showed up one day. I think it’s Ric’s doing. It’s so much nicer to try to catch forty winks on instead of the on call room.” 

Serena leaned back in her chair and stretched, she smirked at Bernie when she saw her eyes trailing down to her breasts. “See something you like Major?”

“Mmmm, very much so.” Bernie all but purred back. “I’m not sure I like this woman Serena.” 

Serena waved her off, “Oh, she’s harmless enough.”

“But still, she shouldn’t be trying to kiss you-“ Her words were broken off by someone stepping into her office. Serena could just make out the word trauma. “Love, I’ve got to go.”

Serena nodded and yawned, “It’s okay, talk tomorrow?”

“I’ll call you when I get up, you’re off tomorrow?”

“Yes. I love you Bernie.”

The blonde paused and sat back down in the chair, her face came a little closer to the screen, Serena could make out the gold flecks in her eyes, the deep green of her scrub top making her skin glow. “I do love you Serena, so much. I miss you.”

“Miss you too.” The screen went blank. 

\--

Bernie didn’t call the next day, or the next, or the day after that. Serena called, she had texted, she had emailed. It wasn’t usual for them to miss each other but the radio silence was new, and it was beginning to remind her of Kiev. She tried to shake off the feeling. On the fourth day she told herself that if she heard nothing by five o’clock in Kenyan time she would call the hospital directly. 

She was distracted by her thoughts and almost knocked into Dr. Faulkner. “Fancy meeting you here.” She cringed, she did not have the patience for this today. 

“Yes, well we both work in this hospital, on this floor. It’s bound to happen eventually.” She strode off in the other direction, rolling her eyes as she heard the younger doctor following her.

“Some of us are going to Albies tonight, would you like to come? I thought we could go together.”

Serena winced, at first she was a bit taken by the flattery of being flirted with by a much younger and pretty F1, but now it was getting a bit out of hand. “I’m afraid I’m busy tonight.” She pressed the up button on the lift, she needed to talk to Jac Naylor about something. She hated talking to Jac Naylor about things. 

She felt the smaller woman invade her personal space. “Hot date?” Leaning up against the wall, and into Serena’s own bubble. 

Serena sucked in a breath and ducked into the lift, if she could get a hold of Bernie they would have a skype date tonight, “Maybe.” She smirked, watching as a dark look took over the other woman’s face.

 

\--

 

A few hours later, after a talk with Jac, a long tricky surgery, and successfully avoiding the lingering looks of Dr. Faulkner, Serena slinked back into her office. She had begun pondering just what a thirty something F1 would want with a fifty plus year old woman. The young doctor was attractive enough, she was smart, a decent doctor and at times was funny. 

The thought of kissing her made her brain feel grubby and the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She sighed loudly pushing her office door open, she checked her phone, still no response from Bernie, time for the next step. 

She was halfway to her desk when she spotted the person on her sofa. She stopped short, “Wha…” she blinked hard, “What on earth....”

The blonde shook her head and sat up, a sleepy smile spread across her face. “Hello you.”

“B-Bernie.”

The blonde propped herself up on her elbows, the blue blanket she was covered with slipped down to her waist revealing her dark blue checked shirt. Her hair was tousled and she had the most adorable dopey grin on her face. “Hi.”

“What, what on earth.” Serena pushed the door shut with a click. 

Bernie patted the small space next to her waist on the couch, “After we talked, I just… I miss you so much. I resigned, I wanted to come home.” She pulled Serena down into a kiss, it started soft but turned into all teeth and tongues. Serena moaned and pulled back, her breath ragged, hands stroking down Bernie’s top. 

“Wait, you left Nairobi? Bernie we agreed…”

“Yes, we agreed. I’d wait for eternity but I’m tired of waiting.” 

“I don’t want to take you…”

Bernie took Serena’s hands in hers sitting up fully. “Serena, that call, the trauma the day we skyped, it was a woman who got hit by a car walking to work. She didn’t make it, her partner, a woman, they were together thirteen years and she said it was not enough, entirety would not be enough.” She wiped her eyes, “I want to be here Serena, I want to be with you, if you’ll have me?”

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat, “Yes, yes yes! Of course yes.” She hugged her tightly burying her nose in Bernie’s shoulder and breathing in her scent trying to convince herself she was really here, this was really happening. “You’re here, this… our life.”

“Our life starts now, yes.” Bernie kissed her softly letting her tongue trace Serena’s lips before pushing into her mouth. Serena’s hands, like always went to Bernie’s hair, stroking through the blonde locks. She heard a sharp rap on the door and pulled back leisurely. The door opened before they could call out. Dr. Faulkner’s blonde head popped in, “Ms. Campbell, I was- oh.”

Serena straightened her clothes, stood up and made to move to her desk chair, Bernie sat up too folding the blanket and placing it over the back of the couch. Blue eyes darted between the two women. “Dr. Leah Faulkner, Dr. Berenice Wolfe.” She introduced the two. 

They nodded hello, “Did you need something Dr. Faulkner?” Serena asked her finger wiping away an errant smear of lipstick from the corner of her mouth. 

“I was just double checking about Albies.” She bounced up on the balls of her feet playing with the scarf around her neck. 

Serena turned to Bernie, “I think I’ll be heading home.”

“Serena Campbell turning down shiraz! My, my how things have changed.” Bernie winked at her, watching her face colour in shyness at the implication. “Come on, we’ll go for one.” She stood and grabbed her coat off the stand. 

“Oh, I-“ Bernie watched the F1 stumbled on her words and tried to catch Serena’s eyes; she smirked. Shrugging on her coat she picked up Serena’s holding it open for her. Bernie pulled the lapels close around her and gently kissed her forehead. Offering her elbow to Serena she smiled at the F1, “Shall we?”

 

\--

 

Leaning over a bottle of Shiraz, Bernie let her hand travel up Serena’s leg, curling into her, gently kissing her neck. Serena stuttered, “What are you doing?” She whispered, she didn’t mind but they were never this physical in public. 

“Oh, nothing, I haven’t seen you in five months, I’ve missed my undeniably sexy girlfriend.” She flicked her eyes across the table to see Dr. Faulkner’s ice blue eyes drilling holes into her. She smirked her lips moving to Serena’s ear, “I think someone is jealous.” She kissed the shell of her ear. Serena flicked her eyes to her; her jaw was set tight, her lips a thin line, her knuckles were white against her glass of gin and tonic. 

“Should we try to get her a bit greener?” Bernie’s whisper sent a shiver right through her. She turned her head and found her lips captured by Bernie’s in a hot kiss, nothing chaste about it. Serena’s fingers let go of her wine glass to thread through Bernie’s hair. Her blunt nails scraping her scalp and gently pulling, causing her to moan into her mouth.   
Bernie’s own hands slipped under Serena’s blouse to trail her fingers across the soft skin of her lower back. 

All she could think about these past months was touching Serena again, talking with her, just being with her. They broke apart, breathlessly staring into each other’s eyes, Dr. Faulkner completely forgotten about. 

“Home?” Serena mumbled against Bernie’s mouth.

“Home, please.”

They stood, shrugging on coats stumbling towards the door hands linked together, both missing the look of jealousy on Dr. Faulkner’s face as her eyes tracked them leaving the bar. They had other things to concentrate on.


End file.
